DE 10 2012 007 995 A1 discloses a method for controlling a deep-drawing tool during the forming of a metal sheet, wherein an optical semiconductor sensor arranged in a recess of a sheet metal holder or in a draw die of the deep-drawing tool records images of a detection area on a main surface of the metal sheet at two different points in time during the deep-drawing process. A graphical analysis, which is carried out similar to that in an optical computer mouse, makes it possible to detect a motion of points on the surface of the metal sheet and to determine a draw of the metal sheet thereof during the deep-drawing process.